


This is my idea of fun

by ronnlynch (ohlmes)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohlmes/pseuds/ronnlynch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's not like he's bored, because it really is kind of funny to observe the way Adam plays with his whole body and how Gansey concentrates so hard that a little frown forms in his forehead. The thing is, Ronan has seen enough to know that neither his best friend nor his boyfriend know how to lose. That's why he thinks of a way to make sure this game ends as soon as possible, so no one has to win."</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is my idea of fun

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first contribution to the fandom and I hope you enjoy and tell me your thoughts about it. This was written overnight and isn't betaed, so please don't hesitate to point out my mistakes. The title is from Video Games by Lana Del Rey. (It was called 'Better than I ever even knew' but then I changed it, sorry!)

"I can't believe humanity has always been this stupid," Adam comments, laughing as he analyzes a picture of an ancient graffiti on Pompeii's walls. "Graffiti isn't stupid. It's a true form of expression," Ronan deadpans. "They drew dicks on the walls, man," Adam shakes his head. "Don't pretend you don't like dicks." Before Adam shoots him an unimpressed look, he keeps going "Besides, that's a valid document of the variation of Latin they spoke". He is just repeating what he heard in class, but Adam stares at him as if he has grown a second head. "Say that again. I'm gonna record it and use as wank material." Ronan laughs, shoving at his boyfriend. "Seriously, why don't we study more frequently?" Adam supports his chin Ronan's shoulder. "Talk dirty to me in Latin, baby," he whispers in Ronan's year. Ronan laughs, breathlessly. "Cubitum eamus?" he says, as he sprawls on Gansey's bed and pulls his boyfriend's body on top of him.

The new Latin teacher isn't evil, for a change, it's actually a nice lady, but she is hard on them. They have to write a paper on spoken Latin for class, and they choose Grafitti because Ronan's main reason to like Latin is the dick jokes. However, it's not that easy to study and keep their hands off each other, because they are at Monmouth on Adam's break from work, the sun is creeping through the windows, Gansey's mattress is comfortable and their relationship is doing fine. They start kissing intently, but then they hear noises of people coming upstairs and sadly break apart.

The door opens and Gansey appears accompanied by Blue; they are carrying a big thin rectangular cardboard box. "Hey," Gansey says, excitedly, albeit a little out of breath. Blue is trying not to look tired, but she definitely is. While Adam stares at them wide-eyed, Ronan muses "what the fuck", probably voicing his boyfriend exact thoughts. "Jane wanted us to have a movie night, so I bought a tv," Gansey explains, as if things were that simple.

"Don't give me that look, Adam," Blue warns, helping Gansey put the tv down carefully. "I mentioned I wanted to invite you all to my house for a movie night, but then Gansey just came to pick me up with a widescreen on the backseat that costs half my scholarship." Adam snorts, because Gansey is going to be Gansey, and Ronan considers the situation. "I'm pretty sure it's twice your size, though," he smirks, and Blue flips him the bird. Maggot and Ronan are in a good place, now. Surprisingly, his relationship with Adam made things easier for all of them. Their banter is just a way to make conversation. Gansey, ignoring the exchange, or maybe trying to change the subject, says, "The rest of the equipment is in the Pig. Can you two help me pick it up?" Of course, he has also bought a powerful home theater and the newest and most expensive video game on the market.

*

Movie night is nice. Noah, probably because of Blue's presence, joins them too. They all squeeze into a small-ish couch, eat Nino's takeover (except for Noah, of course) and watch films packed with adventure and violence. Ronan doesn't really care about the movies, though, so he drinks his beer and low-key cuddles his boyfriend until they are all tired and everyone goes for their respective bedrooms.

They keep finding more and more reasons to unite in front of the massive tv.

*

Weeks later, Gansey, Ronan and Adam are playing video games together. The sound is so loud it makes Monmouth's glass windows vibrate. They play against each other on a game of shooting and scream over the noise. Ronan is losing, so he is the loudest, shouting a non-stop series of colorful and obscene curse words. Finally, he loses. He thinks of throwing the joystick across the room, but he thinks better of it, imagines Gansey's reaction, and stops himself short. "Give me a real gun and I'll show you who's better at it," he mutters angrily, putting the object down and crossing his arms over his chest.

Adding to their usual misunderstandings, Ronan has learned in the past few weeks that the two other boys are really competitive, so it's safe to say they are both giving it all to win. It's not like he's bored, because it really is kind of funny to observe the way Adam plays with his whole body and how Gansey concentrates so hard that a little frown forms in his forehead. The thing is, Ronan has seen enough to know that neither his best friend nor his boyfriend know how to lose. That's why he thinks of a way to make sure this game ends as soon as possible, so no one has to win.

A smirk ghosts over his lips as he makes a decision. They are all slumped together on the sofa, so he doesn't have to move too much to whisper "can I play with your joystick?" in Adam's year, nipping his lobe after. The boy shivers and kicks his foot playfully. "Oh my God, Ronan, stop, I'm almost winning!" "Like hell you are," Gansey protests. Ronan smiles and reclines on his seat, spreading his arms over the boys' shoulders. Looking straight ahead, he lets his two hands find strategic places. He knows, by observation, that Gansey's ultimate weakness is his neck, so he carefully starts caressing the skin just below his year, the fingers of his left hand barely touching the delicate spot. Simultaneously, he uses the right hand to slide his fingers through Adam's hair and pull it lightly, because he knows, by empiric evidence that his boyfriend becomes super turned on when that happens.

They both react by pushing his hands away, but Gansey is the only one to object. "I don't know what you are trying to do, Lynch, but cut it out." Ronan laughs. "I don't like being left out!" he complains. Adam snorts. "Suck it, loser." The shaved-haired boy looks at him with incredulity, but it's quickly turned to mischief. "Okay..." Ronan goes to the floor in one smooth movement and kneels in front of Adam, who pauses the game as soon as he understands what's going on. "Lynch, what the fuck," Adam protests, at the same time as Gansey looks at them and throws his hands up. "Seriously?" "Now I'm not the one who's left out, right, Dick?" Ronan says, as he fumbles with the button of Adam's jeans. Then, unzipping him, he looks right into his boyfriend's eyes and says, "What do you think about Gansey playing with us?" It's a blunt question and maybe it's not fair, but judging by the flush that appears over the collarbone of the boy in front of him, he knows it's not too out of line. Instead of responding, Adam looks at Gansey. Ronan follows his look, to see their friend staring back at the couple as if they are crazy.

"You guys are extremely funny", he says, as he stands up and tries to walk away. Before he can go much further, though, Adam grabs his wrist. "Wait," he says, and his tone is serious, so Gansey stops on his tracks and turns to him. After directing a brief look to Ronan and looking back at the paralyzed boy he asks, "Would you want to?” his accent making an appearance, and his voice is so charged that Gansey swallows visibly as he analyzes both of them. He doesn't say anything; his answer is taking a step in the direction of the boy who's still holding his wrist.

The room is now too silent, and they are all moving so very carefully. Ronan watches, mesmerized, as Adam brings Gansey's hand to his mouth. He kisses his knuckles, like he's a king, but then he kisses his palm, and it's so strangely intimate that Ronan's breath catches. He could feel jealous, and he would, if he didn't know the two boys in front of him as well as he does. Suddenly his chest feels too tight, but so does his underwear, and he has to do something, so he stands up. The movement catches the other boys' attention. Silently, he holds Gansey's other hand and sits in the arm of the couch. He repeats Adam's gestures, but in a different order: first the palm, then the knuckles. Gansey looks back and forth at them, cautiously, and slowly bends his knees, until he's facing Ronan. The kiss is chaste and dry. Ronan doesn't know how to feel about it, because it ends too soon. Then Gansey turns to Adam and kisses him just as softly and briefly. In the back of his mind, Ronan remembers that Gansey has become terrified of kissing.

Adam finds his boyfriend's hand, and Ronan finds it funny because they are now in a little odd circle, holding hands. Are they going to pray or to have a threesome? The sound of his laughter echoes in the big room and makes them snap out of the hypnotic state in which they all seemed to be. They have to free their hands, because now they need it to discard clothes clumsily and quickly. Ronan resumes his work on Adam's jeans while the boy takes care of his own battered t-shirt. Then they go together for Gansey's bright colored polo shirt and striped shorts, and Ronan smirks because he only ever really started to notice his friend's wardrobe after Sargent made a point of mocking it. Ronan almost rips his tank top in his desperate wish to get rid of it, but his sweatpants go down easily when Adam pulls.

Someone says "bed" and Ronan doesn't even know who that was, although there is a chance it was him, so they rush to Gansey's, because it's right there. The problem is, when they reach the mattress, they lose track, again, of what is going on. Gansey speaks, maybe for the first time in what feels like a very long time. "How is that supposed to happen?", he asks, and his voice is different than usual, too fragile, because right now he is not in control, but somehow it's also rougher and lower. Adam and Ronan regard each other. They both know so well, now, the little things that make them fit together. They have learned, slowly, to please each other, and they relish in it in so many ways. However, they are adding one to the equation, and it's not just anyone, so in their charged look there is an unsaid agreement that Gansey has to enjoy this. Ronan lifts his chin, making a swift motion in Gansey's direction, and Adam understands. He steps right into Gansey's personal space and holds his gaze. Their faces are so close, now, so he tentatively licks the other boy's bottom lip. Gansey's shiver echoes on Ronan when they kiss. Gansey sighs into it, as Adam slides his hands across the majestic shoulders in front of him and their eyes flutter closed.

Ronan likes watching, but he likes participating a lot more. That was one of the points of stopping the games, wasn't it? So he goes behind Gansey and grabs his narrow waist, licking from Adam's hand to the point he had caressed before, and watches the goose bumps rise. Then he sucks and bites the other side of his neck. The kiss, now intense, muffles a moan, and Gansey's knees threaten to buckle, but Ronan keeps holding him in place. Adam's hands reach for his boyfriend, so they both get even closer to the boy in the middle, trying to reach whatever part of skin they can. There is a time when the boys break the kiss to breathe and Gansey drops his head on Adam's shoulder. Adam's eyes find Ronan, and he looks flushed, his eyes dark. His puffy lips frame such a hot smile that Ronan can't help but grind his dick between Gansey's butt cheeks, and the movement makes them both gasp.

"Okay, that's enough," Adam announces breathlessly. He falls on the bed while he commands "Ronan, get supplies. Gansey, come here." Ronan obliges without flinching, like he always does when Adam gets bossy like this. He runs to his room, gets lube and probably too many condoms, then thinks better and brings paper tissues too. He almost comes untouched when he comes back, because Adam is lying down, completely naked, legs apart, and Gansey's knees are on both sides of his head, his cock being sucked with enthusiasm. Throwing the supplies on the bed, Ronan kneels in front of it and finally takes Adam's cock in his mouth. He knows too well what his boyfriend likes, and knows by heart how he sounds when he has his mouth on him, but he has to admit it's a whole new level of overwhelming when Gansey is with them, because that's the only time his best friend loses his words. A stream of half-said things and desperate, broken moans leave Gansey's pretty mouth and Ronan realizes that, if he had known before how the boys sound together, he would have suggested something like this a billion years ago.

He keeps doing his best to make Adam whither on the bed, to the point when there is a _pop_ and he hears "Fuck, Ronan, like that", and Adam starts moving his hips to get more, more, more. He doesn't touch himself because he knows, just knows, that if the does, he will be too close, but at the same time he's starting to feel desperate, so he lets go of the dick in his mouth to start kissing the inside of Adam's thighs while working him with his hand. Between kisses, he murmurs, "Hey, time to swap." Gansey turns to gaze at him then, and he looks like something that Ronan has never dreamed of. Could never dream of. He is flushed, sweaty, and somewhat wrecked, already, but somehow he looks more powerful and otherworldly than he ever has. Adam frees his dick and taps his thigh to get him to change his position. Gansey does, but apparently, he doesn't have a lot of control over his legs anymore, so he just sits on the bed and swipes his brow as Ronan presses his body on top of Adam kisses his boyfriend, trying to maybe taste the mix of him and Gansey.

Adam grabs Ronan's ass with both hands, slaps him playfully, their bodies tangling and hands recognizing familiar shapes. Then the boy below him moves his kisses to Ronan's neck and says "I wanna fuck you so bad". There's a sharp intake near them. They turn their heads towards Gansey, who is now staring at them with glassy eyes and pumping his own cock. They look at each other and smile widely, wildly. "Let me taste that wondrous Dick", Ronan says, and Gansey is now laughing too, but only until he actually starts sucking him. The laugh dissolves into low moans and gasps as he fucks Ronan's mouth and holds his head in place. The sensation is already incredible, so Ronan almost cries out (instead, he grunts around his mouthful) when he feels Adam grab his ass, moving his hips up until he's on his hands and knees, and sliding down the underwear he had been wearing for too long. Adam spreads his cheeks apart and press his flat tongue on his asshole. He starts making a case of it, and it's maddening, but he still wants this to last. Maybe Adam knows it, because he's not touching his dick, but the way he's now pressing one slick finger inside is almost enough to make him come. After a while, one finger becomes two, and he's getting crazy, so he loses rhythm of his mouth on Gansey. He gives that up, laying his head heavily on Gansey's thigh and scratching all the skin he can reach with blunt nails, but the boy seems ok with it, because he caresses his friend's shaved head, as if he's sympathetic.

Ronan does cry out when Adam finds his prostate, then in the next time he can't help it, he bites down Gansey's thigh and Gansey hisses with the pain. Or desire. Or both. On cue, Adam stops, takes his fingers off him, and Ronan can breathe again. "Lie on your back, baby". Ronan turns slowly, and it's hard to breathe now, turning impossible when Gansey lowers his head and kisses him upside down, Spider-Man style. It's a quick kiss, though. Gansey sits back and watches as Adam puts a condom on and slicks himself with lube. The stretch is familiar and welcome when Adam presses inside him. Ronan grabs his boyfriend by the shoulders and kisses him hard. Having Adam inside him is a feeling that he doesn't ever want to take for granted, so he tries to show it in the kiss, in the way that he slides his hands over Adam's freckled shoulders, grabs Adam's defined biceps, squeezes his amazing ass. Suddenly he's aware of Gansey's presence again, and he tries to reach for his friend, who is now hovering them, taking them in, touching his dick unhurriedly. Adam notices that too and Ronan feels the weight over him leave, as Adam comes to a more sitting position. He stops fucking Ronan and he is ready to complain for the loss, but then Adam is saying, "Let's try something".

Adam sits with his knees up, his heels and palms anchored to the mattress, legs spread wide open, his cock is just standing there, too visible, and too untouched for Ronan's liking. "Baby, come here" Adam says, as if he's feeling his boyfriend's impatience grow. "I want you to sit here, facing me" he commands, "now close your legs around my torso and hold on to my shoulders" Ronan just obliges, now, always. Gansey watches expectantly until Adam asks him to sit behind Ronan, his position very much like Adam's, except that his legs are stretched below them all of them. He is supporting Ronan, as he always is. "Are you two comfortable?" Adam asks tentatively, "I don't want you to strain any muscles". "I'm fine," Gansey muses, and his mouth is too close to Ronan's shoulder, making the short hairs behind his neck stand up. He nods to Adam, who nods back at him and gets closer to press inside his boyfriend again. They shift a little bit in their positions to get a better angle, and that is just the best one, because now Adam is fucking him again, not too fast, but with strong, precise motions that make his dick reach Ronan's prostate. Gansey has slided one hand to his own cock and he masturbates as his other hand runs up and down Ronan's torso, saying filthy things in his year, things Ronan could never guess Gansey was capable of saying.

Ronan's senses are overloaded with the sound of the three of them, his skin on fire because he's being touched on so many places. His eyes stay fixed on Adam - his eyes, his mouth, his chest; every freckle, every detail is hypnotizing. He grabs one of his boyfriend's elegant, yet callused hands and sucks two long fingers into his mouth. Adam hisses and fucks him faster, harder. He knows there is someone saying things in Latin and it might be him, but he doesn't give a fuck, because Gansey's hand finds Ronan's dick and his mouth is sucking at his tattoo. It's too much. Ronan comes with a strangled sob, shooting on his stomach and on Gansey's hand. His friend keeps touching his dick until he has to stop him. Ronan turns his head as much as he can to kiss him, holding the back of his head, feeling him grind his cock on his back to get more contact. Gansey is the next to come, trembling and pouring sounds into Ronan's mouth, biting his bottom lip hard when he reaches his climax. They look at each other, breathless, smiling, and turn to Adam, who has been watching them and is fucking Ronan without any hint of rhythm or control left. "Let me see you come, Parrish", Gansey commands, and now, just now, he is back in charge. "Come for me, baby", Ronan pleas, and Adam cannot help but do so. He takes his cock out of Ronan, rolls off and ties the condom with shaky hands, setting it aside. Then he grabs ahold of his dick, looking at the boys in front of him, drinking their words in, and feeling their hands on his skin. Ronan sees his orgasm hit when he curls his toes, arched his back and closes his eyes, his red mouth falling open and as choked sob leaves it. He shoots on himself and a little bit on Ronan.

Gansey reaches for the box of tissues and passes them around. They help each other out to clean themselves, then lie down a little bit tangled in the bed, sweaty, spent, trying to breathe normally again. After some time, Gansey starts laughing. A deep, true, honest laugh comes from his core. They look at him. "I'm so happy I bought a tv," he says, sighing contentedly, and they all laugh together, until Gansey continues, "Next time I wanna be fucked", and it's not funny anymore, but it's something to look up to.

*

Ronan wakes up in with the noise of a knock on the door. He is being held and pinned down by two cuddly idiots whom he loves so much, but his body feels heavy and there is pain starting to blossom in too many places. The knocks come again, Blue's voice ringing through the air, so he panics a little bit. He shakes Gansey and Adam awake, and suddenly they are all fumbling to get dressed, to make Gansey's bed, to run, to hide, to do something. Gansey ends up shoving Adam and Ronan to the bathroom, telling them to shower, and dressing himself to open the door for Blue.

From the other room, they can still hear Blue saying "Oh my God, what is _that smell_?" and then, after a bit, "Are you wearing Adam's shirt?"


End file.
